


吊桥效应

by saunawave



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunawave/pseuds/saunawave
Summary: 法旅延伸





	1. Chapter 1

一

来自身后的每一次冲撞都几乎要将知念推向高潮，快感使他的大脑变成一团浆糊。他随着被抽插的节奏喘息着，努力地想向对方传达自己的愉悦，喉咙却仿佛被塞了一团棉花般无法发出声音，最终轻轻地吐出一句——

Yuya。

然后他就惊醒了。

知念坐起来摸索着打开床头灯，掀开被子后不出所料地看到湿了一小片的裤子，他叹了口气，把裤子脱下来扔到一边重新躺下。

这都是高木雄也的错，知念闭眼之前想着。

或许这也并不完全是高木雄也的错。在法国的时候，他们睡在同一张床上，不知道是谁起了个头，一开始只是在简单地讨论之后的行程，也许是因为没有灯光的审视，羞耻感也隐匿于黑暗中，话题的方向逐渐失控，就在对话尴尬得几乎无法再进行下去的时候，高木突然转过身来：

“那你想试试吗？”

紧绷的弦瞬间就断了，两个人在被子底下疯狂地抚摸对方，当知念的下体被高木的手包裹住的时候，他条件反射地抓住了高木的手。高木轻笑，用他最犯规的磁性嗓音贴近知念的耳朵：“后悔了？”

只听声音都刺激得知念全身都僵硬了，他松了手，一边嘟囔着“才没有”一边急迫地试图解开高木的裤子。而高木则不紧不慢地推开了知念不安分的手，爬起来压在知念身上。

“让我来。”

他用一种慢得令人难以忍受的速度脱着知念的裤子，并恶意地在知念的臀部稍作停留，满意地在看到知念想要催促之前继续往下脱。

眼前鼓胀的内裤足以说明知念现在有多兴奋，但高木依然不急着脱下，而是隔着内裤不断揉搓着知念的下体，每一次摩擦都能产生一股轻微的电流游走攀升至大脑，促使他射出了一点前液。知念快被这种朦胧的快感逼疯了，双腿开始乱动，手也不自主地伸到了内裤边缘，高木突然停下了动作，欣赏起了一脸羞愤又扭动着推下内裤的知念。

终于从内裤里解放出来，知念也顾不得高木的注视，凭借本能撸动自己的欲望，而高木依然看着他，直勾勾的眼神看得他愈加兴奋，没忍住叫出了声。

“啊……”叫声直击高木的耳膜，他的左手覆上知念的手一起动作，右手脱下了自己的裤子，知念松手伸向高木的下体，以同样的频率上下撸动，食指擦过马眼的时候高木倒吸一口凉气。

于是两人都找到了能让对方更舒服的方法，用刚才无意中探索到的技巧互相取悦。起初的顾虑暂时消失，在快感的驱使下加快速度按压揉捏着阴茎，此起彼伏的喘息回荡在整个房间里，直到高潮来临。

第二天早上，仿佛什么都没发生过，他们回到了往常的距离，继续探索纵越法国的旅程。接下来的夜里，他们有时候睡双人床，有时候分开睡，有时候会互相抚慰解决生理需求，有时候只是道一声晚安然后关灯睡觉。

在旅程的最后一天，两人在慢车上一起用DV录像，高木说你不要哭哦，知念说雄也你不要哭哦。

至于为什么而哭，当时的他们可能并没有意识到除旅程结束之外的原因。


	2. Chapter 2

二 

绮梦后的重新入睡比想象中的要困难，知念不记得他是什么时候睡着的，被闹钟叫醒的时候，身体用极度的疲劳抗议他没有保持充足的睡眠。

这绝对是高木雄也的错。知念忿忿不平。

与此同时高木雄也突然打了一个喷嚏，怀疑是不是昨晚冷气开得太猛了。

今天有全员参与的杂志拍摄，单人部分快轮到自己的时候知念就站在一旁看着。放松状态下困意重新浮现，眼前的景象在现实与眼皮底下的黑暗交替着，头无意识地轻轻晃动，最终带着“随便吧”的想法放弃了挣扎，身体失去控制往前倾倒——

但想象中与地板的撞击并没有发生，因为有人及时从他身后抓紧了他的双臂。

“没事吧？”是高木雄也。

“嗯，没事，谢谢雄也。”知念揉揉眼睛伸了个懒腰。

“你从一开始就好像没什么精神的样子，稍微睡一觉吧？”高木说着还拨了拨知念因为倾倒掉出来的一缕头发，带来的触觉让知念有些想到昨晚的梦，脸上开始发热。

“不用了，就快轮到我了，马上就能打起精神啦。”知念试图扯出一个笑容。大脑却背叛自己打了个哈欠。

“没关系的，你先去睡一觉吧，我跟其他人说调换一下拍摄顺序，让你最后拍就可以了。”高木笑着把知念推向乐屋，知念还想说点什么，但他实在是困得无法再组织语言了，任由高木把他按倒在沙发上……

等一下，按倒？！

知念再次惊醒，但乐屋里只有他一个人，入睡前意识过于模糊，无从分辨刚才发生的一切哪些是梦境，那些是现实，他撑起身时发现身上还盖着毯子，这时山田蹑手蹑脚地推开门，看见已经清醒的知念就放心地大步走进来：

“高木让我来叫醒你，现在是他在拍，下一个就到你了。”

“哦……好的，谢谢。”知念掀开毯子，揉着睡乱的头发跟山田一起去摄影棚。

发型师看着知念乱糟糟的头发认命地拿出定型喷雾和梳子重新做造型，高木还在不远处拍摄，他穿着浅灰色的宽松上衣，衣袖稍稍往回收起，设计好的打光只照明了他的半张脸，眼神慵懒而性感地望向镜头，随着摄影师的移动略微调整头颈的角度，在露出一点微笑时又在摄影师的要求下收起笑容。知念不知不觉看呆了，刚才就是这个样子的高木把他按倒在沙发上的吗？

意识到自己可能是在幻想什么，知念不自在地吞咽了一下，眼神四处飘了一圈开始研究地上的裂缝。然而现实没有给他这个逃避的机会，高木拍完与工作人员鞠躬道谢后又向他跑来：“知念！怎么样，精神好点了吗？”

“嗯，好多了，谢谢雄也！”掩饰紧张，保持微笑，假装没有对面前的人产生过多想法，马上投入拍摄工作，作为专业偶像的知念侑李还是可以做到的。


	3. Chapter 3

三

当你对朝夕相处的伙伴不断地产生各种性幻想时，你该怎么做呢？

知念不知道这是第几个与高木雄也缠绵的春梦了，事实上他非常乐在其中，但也仅仅是享受春梦而已。而今晚的梦跟之前不同的地方在于缠绵中高木突然停下动作，深情地看着知念，对知念说了一句让他措手不及的话。

“愛してる。”

不像知念在番组里模仿高木的那种轻浮的语气，高木说得极为认真，坚定，他们四目相对，知念的心脏开始疯狂跳动，跳到了一种隐隐作痛的程度时瞬间将他从梦中撕扯了出来。

知念睁眼之后没有立刻起身，反而是将被子拉过头顶蜷缩成一团，他的脑子一片混乱：刚刚高木说什么了？愛してる？为什么突然说这种话？我到底怎么了？

但最让他惊恐的不是高木说了我爱你，而是他潜意识里想要高木说我爱你，知念一直在逃避的问题通过梦境直接推到他面前。

他喜欢高木雄也，恋人之间的那种喜欢，这真的是最糟的结果了。

认清事实后知念已经几个晚上没睡好了，甚至因此开始冒痘。校园革命录制工作的休息期间，坐在旁边的山田看见他脸上的痘莫名兴奋：“你长痘啦？”

知念给他一个白眼赶他走，转念一想又赶紧叫住他，“凉介，如果，我说如果啊，”

山田眯眼，这个开场白似曾相识。

“如果你一直在做一个跟某个人做某件事的梦，要怎样才能不再做这个梦呢？”

山田顿时纠结得脸上的五官拧在一起，他觉得知念话里有话，试图从这个问题中发现点什么，知念看穿了他的心思急忙打断：“别想歪，只是一个普通的梦而已。”

“那你跟这个人真正做一次不就好了？”

“那要是做不到的事情呢？比如……屠龙？”

山田其实想说那你跟他打一盘有屠龙元素的游戏吧，但是看到知念一脸疲惫又困扰的样子总觉得现在不是开玩笑的时候，“你应该跟这个人谈一谈，是不是你们之间发生了什么事情，有什么遗憾想要弥补？有问题当然是要跟当事人一起解决了。”

尽管知念很不愿意承认，山田说的也是他一早就知道的最直接的解决方案，但是这种事情要怎么跟高木说得清楚而又不尴尬还能解决问题呢？

“跟他打一盘有屠龙元素的游戏吧！”山田拍了拍知念的肩，把知念从思考中拉回现实，山田自认为这个回答太聪明了，果然还是不能就这么算了。

知念难以置信地看着一脸得意的好友，他有时候真的跟不上山田的脑回路，但山田确实提供了一个跟高木独处的比较合适的理由，总比他之前想的那些像情侣约会一样的活动好多了。

于是休息日躺在柔软的沙滩上享受人生的高木接到了知念的来电，知念的语气很着急，甚至有些语无伦次，简单寒暄几句后高木忍不住问：“chii，是有什么事情需要帮忙吗？”

“那个，我啊，在玩一个游戏，有个关卡，过不去，其他人有约了，所以……”知念的声音越来越小，高木觉得再不接话知念可能就要噎死了。

“那我现在过去吧？”

“欸？可以吗？”

“可以哟，等会见。”

“好！”挂电话的瞬间高木听到知念松了一口气，不禁有点想笑，最近的知念在他面前总是表现得有些奇怪，或许他可以借这个机会搞清楚怎么回事了。

知念挂了电话后握着手机的胳膊无力地垂下，他已经很久没有跟高木通过电话了，暗恋对象就（通过手机）在他耳边对他说话，不仅令他紧张，还引起了一些不合时宜的兴奋联想，设计练习过的用句瞬间消失，分裂成词组一个个地蹦出来，这种时候高木还能听懂他想说什么，简直就是奇迹了。


	4. Chapter 4

四

“做到了！！！”游戏通关的那一瞬间，知念发出惊呼，转身抱住了旁边的高木，高木身上的香水味令他沉迷不已，但是对方过于平稳的心跳又让他清醒了过来。

接下来知念要问的问题，可能已经有答案了。

“雄也，有件事我要告诉你。”知念松开手，表情变得十分严肃。

“好的！”高木也随之坐直了身体。

“我最近一直在做梦，梦里都是……”知念吞咽了一下，想着应该用什么词比较委婉。

“都是……？”高木歪头看着知念，像只困惑的大狗狗。

“都是我们在做爱……你先听我说！”知念看到高木惊讶得摆正了头，瞪大双眼想要说点什么，赶紧按住了高木的肩膀，“从法国回来之后，我就断断续续地做着那些梦，我一开始没多想，只是梦，又不会真的怎么样。但是后来，后来有一次，梦里的你，停下来了，你跟我说，我爱你，我很苦恼，我居然在梦里想听你说这种话，我喜欢你，雄也，这是不对的，我，我不知道该怎么办，我真的好喜欢……喜欢你，这样太难受了……”知念的声音愈发颤抖，最后甚至带上了一点哭腔，他并没有如释重负的感觉，只觉得完了，不知道具体是什么总之就是完了，他想要逃跑，但他动不了，等待高木的回答的时间仿佛被无限延长。

“知念，知念，等，等一下你别哭，”高木慌了，赶紧从桌上抽出纸巾给已经开始哭的知念擦掉眼泪，“那应该只是吊桥效应吧？”

知念愣住了:“什么是吊桥效应？”

高木解释道：“人在危险的环境经历紧急状况时，比如走吊桥，遇到了帮助自己渡过难关的人，这时候就可能会误把对那个人的感激和依赖误当作喜欢，知念会不会是因为纵越法国太辛苦了，才误会了对我的感情呢？”

知念感觉喉咙被什么东西噎住了，无数种情绪交织在一起，悲伤，愤怒，绝望，抗拒，他盯着高木，没来得及在大脑里整理想要说的话，双手就已经揪住了高木的衣领。

“我会这么容易就确定对一个人的喜欢吗？那我为什么不去喜欢当时的那些staff，为什么不去喜欢其他门把，我经历过那么多困难，受过那么多人的帮助，为什么吊桥效应从来没在他们身上产生呢？我已经喜欢你很久很久了，比去法国还要早，我不知道我们为什么越来越疏远，我以为一起去法国能改变什么，就算是最坏的结果也能让我死心，但是发生了那些事情，你要我怎么想呢？难道我们互相解决生理需求也是因为你对我产生了吊桥效应吗！”知念说完推了高木一下，用手背胡乱地擦掉不知不觉中又沾湿满脸的眼泪，说出那些话的时候他也有些诧异，他从来不愿意去想的事情，逃避了这么多年，因为偷偷做了春梦才勉强承认了这种感情，现在对着高木雄也居然把整个心路历程都交代出来了。

知念低下了头，试图找到一条地缝钻进去再也不出来，却被拉入了高木的怀抱。

“雄也？”

“我很高兴，chii。”高木说，“我也喜欢你很久很久了，但我无法确定你是否也有一样的心情，我担心你只是把我当哥哥，我不应该对你抱有这种感情，在法国做那些事情的时候我又担心你只是因为好奇而已，不敢再进一步……我……我对自己没什么信心……”

这一次，高木的心跳很快，与他说的每一句话产生的震动和热度一同传递给了知念，知念抱紧了高木，再也不需要担心什么了，他想着。

此时游戏结尾的工作人员名单也已经全部滚动结束，高木试探性地问道：“还要接着玩吗，chii？”

知念还不太愿意离开高木的怀抱，但是他突然想到了一件事情，于是挣脱出来一脸兴奋地看着高木：“不玩游戏了，我们把我梦里的事情都做一遍吧！”

高木不知道这是他今天第几次被知念震惊到了，“这么快？可是我们才刚刚……”

“我们在法国做的还不够多吗，可以的！”虽然都没有做到梦里那种程度，知念心里补充道，拉着高木往房间走。高木哭笑不得，知念可能梦里做多了会自然一点，他可是很久不敢往那种事情上想了啊！

但事实好像并非如此，进了房间后知念反而开始有些手足无措了，高木看出了知念隐藏的求救信号，笑着说：“我们在梦里都是怎么开始的？”

“嗯……一般梦里都是已经在做了……”知念回想着那些画面，热度像蚂蚁般逐渐爬上他的脸。

“那我只能自己帮你补充前面的部分了。”高木稍微弯腰捧起知念的脸，轻轻吻上他略厚的嘴唇，感觉到小个子紧绷了一下，回吻了高木。起初他们的双唇只是小心翼翼地摩擦着，在习惯了这种感觉后逐渐加重了力度，摩擦变为吮吸，知念想伸出舌头却被高木抢先伸了进来，舔过上颚时酥麻感瞬间轰炸了知念的大脑，他伸手想要抓住什么，却只抓住了高木的T恤下摆，于是他顺势往上拉，手伸进去抚摸高木的腹部，然后上升到胸口，并坏心地的捏了一下乳头。

但高木居然能不为所动，反而继续与知念的舌头纠缠，吻得知念有些晕头转向。知念认输般地垂下手搭在高木的翘臀上，任凭高木继续索取他口中的空气。如果可以的话，高木确实想一直这样吻下去，但是他也想取悦知念，于是他把已经有些迷糊的知念放倒在床上，一边将知念的衣服往上卷，一边亲吻知念的脖颈，知念舒服地哼哼着，乖乖地抬起手让高木脱掉上衣，上半身完全暴露在空气中，而高木继续亲吻知念的身体，来到胸部的时候舌尖舔过知念的乳头，成功地使知念颤栗了一下。他继续舔弄，手也逐渐从知念腰部上滑绕着另一边的乳头打转。

“雄也，快……快点……”知念紧张地催促道。

“快点什么？”高木停下来，下巴搁在在知念的小腹上装作一脸无辜地看着知念。

知念感觉自己真是被高木吃得死死的，“快点……进来……”本来因为情欲而变得粉红的脸和上半身因为说出口的话愈加鲜红。

“遵命。”满脸通红的知念可爱而充满诱惑，高木终于不用忍耐欲望，迅速扯下了知念的裤子，连同内裤一起，现在的知念全身都没有衣服的遮蔽了，高木却还穿戴整齐。知念不服气，坐起来想扒高木的格子衬衫，高木笑着让他扒，自己也着手解开裤子脱了下来。

高木揽过知念的后颈又开始吻他，尽管知念很享受但也不得不拍拍示意对方先等等，他转身打开床头柜的抽屉翻找，高木却一刻都停不下来，重新缠上知念舔起了他的后背。知念对这种过于色情的舔舐毫无招架之力，却还是努力集中精神从抽屉里翻出润滑油递给高木。高木心领神会，涂了一些润滑油在手指上，绕着知念下身的穴口打转，等知念适应这种感觉后开始一点一点地挤进去。

异物感使知念迅速收紧了后穴，但他也知道收紧只会增加扩张难度，他试图放松，高木的另一只手也轻轻按摩着他的腰臀帮助他放松。感觉到知念不再那么紧绷后，高木又继续前进，同时不忘继续按摩，慢慢地整根手指都没入了，随后他慢慢加入第二根手指，第三根手指，模仿交合的动作进出，异物感逐渐消失，变成了一种奇妙而舒适的感觉，这使得知念开始轻喘。高木知道这就是扩张完成的信号，他退出了手指，将阴茎抵在入口。

“准备好了吗？”高木再次向知念确认。

知念点点头，深呼吸放松身体，感受对方炽热的阴茎缓慢地进入自己，一开始还是有些困难，高木反复调整后才终于找到容易插入的角度，他一边像刚才的扩张一样继续给知念按摩一边向里面推，直到完全进入。

现在的场景已经跟知念的春梦完全重合了，他抬腿夹住高木的腰：“我没事，你快动吧。”

听到这句话的高木仿佛被打了一针肾上腺素，知念的甬道火热，紧致，且因为先前的扩张变得滑腻，对此忍耐已久的欲望终于得以释放，刚开始动的时候他还有些克制，缓缓抽出又插入，但快感很快就占了上风，促使他加快速度以汲取更多，大腿和睾丸有力地拍打着知念后穴周围的皮肤，发出令人羞耻的啪啪声。

但知念已经顾不上羞耻了，体内是高木的分身在驰骋，时不时地压过他的前列腺，产生一波又一波的电流游窜于他的下半身，他不由自主地绷紧了身体，这使得他们更紧密无缝地结合在了一起，情热在这之中流转，两人的皮肤都因此覆上了一层薄薄的汗水。

“Yu……yuya……啊……”知念已经说不出完整的话，双腿随着高木的冲撞一次次夹紧高木的腰，高木把他抱起来坐在自己的大腿上，不断向上顶弄。这个姿势进出就更容易了，知念双手搭在高木肩上企图保持平衡，灭顶的快感却迫使他头向后仰，眼前的天花板在高木的顶弄下摇摇晃晃，他的阴茎也蹭着高木的小腹渗出了一点前液。高木握住了知念的分身，就像之前在法国做的一样上下撸动，偶尔轻轻擦过马眼。

知念无法抵御前后夹击带来的极度愉悦，眼睛里已经有些泪花，呻吟渐渐带上了哭腔。而高木也难以保持理智，在快感的支配下用尽全力抽插，疯狂地想要得到更多，想要进入得更深，想要占有更多的知念，他的呻吟和喘息用他低沉的嗓音发出后更显色情，知念受其诱惑再次吻上了高木，他们唇舌交缠着，下身也紧贴交合着，知念率先达到了高潮，一股极为强烈的快感从下体快速窜升至大脑，他随之震颤了一下，世界天旋地转，有白光闪过，精液射在了高木的手上，小腹上，还有他们的大腿上。而高木还没有释放，他让知念重新躺下背过身，从知念背后进入了他，但这次他放慢了速度，避免给知念带来不适感。

这与知念的第一次春梦过于相似，尽管不应期还没过去，知念的大脑却兴奋了起来，这次他可以说出梦里无法说的那些话了：“雄也……好舒服……好棒……快……快一点……”

于是高木抓紧了知念的大腿进行最后的冲刺，尽可能压着知念的前列腺抽插，堆积起来的快感终于达到顶峰，他抽出了阴茎撸了几下，射在了知念后穴周围，顺着大腿流下。

高木爬到趴着的知念身上亲了亲他的侧脸，起来抽了张纸巾简单地擦掉精液后躺在了知念旁边。知念就那么安静地看着他，感觉时间停止了流动，什么声音都听不到了，只有眼前的高木，深情地看着他、对着他微笑着的高木。

“愛してる。”高木笑着说道。

知念也对高木笑笑，闭上了眼睛慢慢进入睡眠状态，这次他大概不会再做什么春梦了。

END


End file.
